Love, Annabeth
by TheNextStevenSpielburg
Summary: It's the summer after the battle of the Labyrinth and after the first few days of camp, Annabeth and Percy are still avoiding each other. However what Percy discovered during one missed game of capture the flag, may have the power to change that. Percabeth, Oneshot. Not too fluffy. Review please!


**A/N: This story kinda just came to me and I had to share it. Kinda short but it's worth the read. Hope you enjoy! Oh, I tried writing from Percy's POV this time. I think I did better than I thought I would.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy. *Sigh* I guess not everything can be bought on Amazon after all.**

After Battle of the Labyrinth, a few days after Percy arrives at camp after the _Princess Andromeda_ incident. He sits out a game of capture the flag and ponders his friendship with Annabeth, ending with him in the Athena cabin, where he finds something that will change him forever.

Percy POV

I don't really know how I ended up in the Athena cabin; that certainly wasn't my intention. On any other day, entering this cabin would have immediately lightened my mood. But ever since last summer and the battle of the Labyrinth, things between Annabeth and me have been nothing short of disastrous. I know I made a mistake by pushing her to tell me the last line of the prophecy, but _I just had to know._

Still, had I known the wedge it would create between the two of us, I never would have done it. Honestly, I don't even know why I came here. Everyone else at camp is off in the woods playing what could quite possibly be the last game of capture the flag before the end of the world; at least, if Kronos has anything to do with it. So it really makes no sense for my absent-minded wandering to have taken me _here; _it's not like I can talk to her.

But even with that thought firmly rooted in my head, I can't bring myself to leave. I walk over to Annabeth's bunk; just seeing it makes me miss her. It's exactly how it's always been: books, maps, charts, and even Daedalus' laptop all strewn about the bed. There's just one thing unusual about this picture; there are crumpled up pieces of paper lying in a pile at the side of her bed and her architecture notebook is opened to a page with not a single design.

I know I shouldn't be invading her privacy, but I can't resist. I reach down and grab one of the rejected papers. To my surprise, it's not a building design. There's nothing on the page, save for a few lines of marked out writing. But really, it's the heading that catches my attention: _Dear Percy._

There's no going back now, I think as I slump to the floor at the side of her bed. Even through the pen marks, the partial letter is still readable.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know things have been hard since last summer, it's nothing personal. Really; I'm just dealing with things you wouldn't understand._

Well, ouch; that hurts. For a moment I'm almost glad she discarded that one. Almost. Who is she to determine what I can and can't understand? I would understand if she would just tell me, the way I know she would have if it hadn't been for last summer. It probably would have been best to stop there, but curiosity is eating me from the inside out; I move on to the next letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I can't believe you forced the last line of the prophecy out of my like that, you had no right to do so; it was none of your business. If you wouldn't have gone and been such a Seaweed Brain and-_

But once again, the letter stops short. No wonder she hasn't talked to me all year- she hates me. As I finish that thought I feel a lump starting to build in the back of my throat. _You've really screwed it up this time, _is the only thing on my mind as I pick up the last crumpled ball.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_I know it probably doesn't make sense. I did, after all, promise to keep in touch. I just couldn't. Every time I think about you, I feel the pain of the last prophecy all over again. Sometimes I'm just so furious with you, I can't think straight. I can't avoid you forever though. Try as I might, I just can't stay away because well… I… Percy, I-_

What had she been trying to say? Why'd she have to stop so soon? Why hadn't she tried? The lump in the back of my throat is still growing as I turn my attention to her opened architecture notebook, almost afraid of what I'll find.

_Dear Percy,_

_I miss you._

_ Love,_

_ Annabeth_

"I miss you too, Wise Girl," I barely manage to choke out. "You have no idea." It isn't until a damp spot appears on the page, that I realize I'm crying.

I turn to leave, not really watching where I'm going. The beach seems like a good idea, I think better when I'm near the sea. But when I arrive, there's a girl with familiar blond princess curls already in my place on the pier. Slowly I take a seat next to her, having no idea what I'm going to say; it's lucky that she's the one to speak first.

"Percy, I'm sor-" but I don't give her time to finish. I act purely on instinct, wrapping my arms around her in a much needed and much, much overdue hug.

"Yeah, me too, Wise Girl." The relief I feel when she pulls me closer is something no words can explain. Even though the force of her hug is on the verge of crushing my ribs, for the first time in months I can finally breath easy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this one. Your reviews are the only reason I write these, please share your thoughts. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It means everything.**


End file.
